Mira (Dragon Ball)
|-|Base= |-|Super Mira= |-|Supervillain= |-|Final Form= Summary Mira is a Demon Earthling from the future who was created by Towa, accomplished by condensing the DNA of various masters. He and Towa, a brilliant scientist from the Demon World, have a son named Fu, who will have a big influence on the world when he grows up. Towa and Mira are the commanders of the Time Breakers. Mira eventually stole the "Time Passport", a device that made leaping through time possible. Mira's forces' constant leaping through time began creating paradoxes and threatened the stability of reality. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 2-C, possibly 2-B | 2-B | 2-B Name: Mira Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Online Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, Android Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Dark Magic, Ki Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Telepathy, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Ki Sensing, Possible Portal Creation (In Xenoverse 2), Possession, Can Time travel, Black Hole Creation, Mind Control, Absorption. Regeneration (Low-Mid), Transformation, Resistance to Time Stop and Berserk Mode (Heroes Mira), Has Towa's powers and abilities (As Final Mira) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (He and Towa thought he was capable of defeating non-canon Innocent Buu and Super Saiyan 3 Goku at the same time and taking their energy) | Multi-Universe level, possibly Multiverse level (Capable of contending with the Future Warrior and Time Patrol Trunks. Towa feared that, if Mira's core were to overload, it would destroy the universe and break through dimensions. Capable of further empowering himself with Dark Magic and after he did, defeated an injured Future Warrior in one shot who shouldn't be too far from full power. Erased part of a timeline in his fight with Time Breaker Bardock) | Multiverse level (Absorbed all of the power of Tokitoki's egg, which would hatch into an entire timeline and put him on a level far beyond himself and anything he could have attained. The egg was stated to have enough power to not only merge the main universe and Demon Realm but it would allow Towa to rule time and space. Should be above the Future Warrior who needed the help from Super Saiyan Blue Goku to defeat him.) | Multiverse level (Comparable to Demigra and increased his power with stronger forms. Fought against Dark SSJ4 Broly who was fighting evenly against SSJ4 Xeno Goku.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Above Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Innocent Buu) | Massively FTL+ (Able to keep pace with the Future Warrior) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Universal, possibly Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Universe level, possibly Multiverse level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Multi-Universal, possibly Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High, he is an intelligent android with the powers and skills of many masters. Weaknesses: None notable Feats: * Can defeat both Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Innocent Buu at once according to him and Towa. * Controlled Time Breaker Bardock. * Absorbed the power of Tokitoki's egg, and had enough energy to merge the main universe and the Demon Realm. Key: Xenoverse 1 | Xenoverse 2 | Final Form | Heroes Note: Mira is only part of the Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Online and Heroes game timeline, and has no relation to canon characters in Dragon Ball Super. Gallery Runaway Mira.png|Runaway Mira Super Mira.png|Super Mira Heroes Final Mira.png|Heroes Final Mira. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Time Travelers Category:Possession Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Androids Category:Manga Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Afterimage Users Category:Telepaths Category:Portal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Berserkers Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2